


dust

by Emeka



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [9]
Category: Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Relationships: Tachibana Itsuki/Tachibana Mutsuki
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134272
Kudos: 1





	dust

Itsuki breathes into his palms to quiet all sound of him. Outside the closet he still hears his brother’s feet, tapping on the tatami. Mutsuki had already looked in once (the shaft of light making him squeeze his eyes shut, as if he were a baby, like their little sister, and could make things go away by not seeing them) but the trunk of out-of-season clothing hid the most of him. With his head bowed, his black hair did the rest.

“Itsukiiii!” Oh, he must be actually getting upset now. He won’t leave the area---some part of him is calling to him, the same draw Itsuki has toward him---but not being able to find him is getting him agitated. “I give up! Please...”

“Mutsuki! Come on, don’t cry.” He stumbles out into the hall on his hands and knees, and feels an instant stab of guilt when he sees his brother’s wobbly mouth. He still has a long way to go on being a good big brother, it seems. “No one’s spirited me away, see?”

But all is forgiven. Mutsuki hugs him around his neck, then sneezes thrice in rapid-fire, dry little expulsions of mostly air. “You’re all dusty.” He pats his hair and little strings of webby grey come falling off. Itsuki sees with some alarm that his yukata has been smudged with thick dust at the knees and hem.

Mutsuki hugs him again. This time he kisses him on his humid cheek in apology. “If we clean it out, it’ll be alright.”

“I guess you’re right.” He’ll probably still be scolded for not changing (or just having a servant take care of it), but most of it will be overlooked in light of doing something helpful. Not how he was hoping to spend an evening of play, but maybe they can make the most of it.

A closet this dusty has not been tended to in a while. When they are cramped in together he remembers a dozen previous times like this but with less clothing to get in the way. It’s been harder to have those moments as they’ve grown. Twins shouldn’t be too close. It’s a blessing that no one knows _how_ close they are. 

Several minutes pass and nothing in the closet has changed except some lift in temperature, and several new hand prints and scuffs in the dust.


End file.
